


'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

by onceinalarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feminine Harry, Fluff, Harry dances, M/M, One Shot, Song fic, harry teaches louis, just give me a chonce, louis watches harry, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalarry/pseuds/onceinalarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks Harry is very pretty when he dances, so he dances with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran

Louis watched as Harry danced around their living room. He stared in awe at how graceful he was despite his tall lanky body. He looked beautiful, skipping and twirling with his long hair flowing out behind him, his lavender dress fanning out beneath him each time he spun or leaped. He was truly a sight to see, humming the Ed Sheeran song that played as background noise. Harry caught Louis staring at him and flashed his dimpled smile. 

"Louis! Come dance with me!" Louis shook his head in protest.   
"No Hazza you know I can't dance. I'd rather just watch you love!" Harry pranced towards him.  
"I'll teach you! It will be fun I promise!" Louis couldn't say no to a hopeful Harry, so he placed his smaller hands in Harry's larger ones and took a step forward.  
"Okay then, lets get started Haz." They both smiled as Harry dragged Louis into the living room.

"Step on my feet." Louis looked up at him confused.  
"Step on your feet??" Harry giggled.  
"Yes, Lou put your feet on mine so I can lead you!" Louis blushed and did what he was told. Harry held onto his waist so he could balance as Louis clutched Harry's shoulders.  
"Okay ready babe?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and smiled. Harry put his right foot forward which made Louis left foot move backwards. Louis was stuck looking down at their feet. Harry then moved his left foot forward to make Louis's right foot move backwards. Louis looked up at Harry and nodded his head to indicate he was ready to learn more. Harry smiled and moved his left foot to the left. He then joined it with the right foot.   
"More?" Harry asked. "More!" Louis was eager to learn what Harry looked so beautiful doing. Harry then moved his left foot forward following with his right foot, causing Louis to move forward. He moved his right foot to the right along with his left foot.

"Whats after that?" Louis asked. "Then you just repeat it, it's the waltz Lou!" Louis giggled at Harry fondly.  
"You taught me the waltz?? Thats the cheesiest dance in the world Haz!" Harry acted offended.   
"Hey! It may be the cheesiest but it's the easiest!" Louis rolled his eyes.  
"Oh Harold, you and your rhyming, it never stops does it?" Harry laughed.  
"Stop pretending Lou! You know you love how poetic your boyfriend is!" Harry pushed Louis to the couch and started tickling him.   
"Harry!! Stop stop stop!!!" Louis whined in between laughs. It was impossible for Harry not to laugh along with Louis. He was laughing so hard he couldn't tickle him anymore so they both sat on the sofa laughing and gasping for air. 

"You're right Haz, I do love how poetic you are. A true romantic, teaching me how to waltz and rhyming words like 'Cheesiest and easiest' a real charmer I'd say" Harry smiled and pulled him into a warm hug.   
"I love you Lou, I'm so, so in love with you" Louis looked up at Harry's emerald eyes. "Forever and always Haz"


End file.
